Five Nights at Freddy's World: Quest Battles
by Grudgethrower
Summary: I decided to put this Quest Battles to return back to life in fanfiction net, I deleted it once and it shall not be deleted again, I promise that.
1. Quest Battles

FNaF World: Quest Battles

Welcome one and all! Are you excited to have another adventure with our favorite Five Nights at Freddy's characters?! I'm sure you will?! And you will be overjoyed on what have we in store for you today! By the looks of it, you're pretty damn well excited on what we have here! Anyways, Ladies and Gentlemen! I welcome you all to... FNaF World: QUEST BATTLES!.

Here in this storyline **(I think)** we are taking our favorite FNaF characters kicking off into multi-stage quest chains/battles for they must acquire various legendary gears and characters to help them in their quest to defeat a terrible evil that is spreading across the land! They are many adventures lies ahead, dangerous dungeons resting beneath the ground, waiting to be discovered, colossal monsters roaming throughout the land, destroying and harming innocent lives, and Evil Tyrannical Lords controling the ever-so peaceful world of Animatronica! And they are the only ones who could stop them from turning the whole world into a blasted waste land of 8-bit chaos influence! Will our Heroic Animatronics will end up victorious in their quest or they will be scrapped and remain rotten till the end of time...

 ** _Okay, first this will not be the first chapter, instead this will be the list of the quest battles that will be shown in later chapters. They will come up at a random phase (depends on what quest battle that you'll be requesting to me to happen next) and so does the character's scene of every of the FNaF characters. Most of these quest battles are mostly unlockment of legendary gear of every characters, if this one is in the real game itself, I would be so happy about it. By the way, this was an inspiration of the recent FNaF World update 2 and my god! That was an amazing update!... Anywho, like I said, this will kick off multi-stage quests for every character and it has the basic elements of requirements before you take on this quest (if anyone knows Scott Cawthon very well or even meet the guy personally, please for the sake of everyone's enjoyment, make this possible), like a specific character needs to be at his/her certain level in able to take that quest. Some of this quests requires specific team combo, tag-teams or even a byte (no specific chip is required in this 'cause if the player hasn't unlock a certain chip, it will be an absolutely unfair to the player). By the way almost forgot... There will be special, legendary bytes to unlock in certain quest along the way, some are OP (Over Powered) some are not, just to make it fair of course. Anyways, let's begin with our roster for the quests that we have here today or even in future updates._**

(Note: If you wish to have a quest to add in this to that is in your category, go ahead and put that in review panel. Be not afraid to contribute, it will give more exciting experience to all of us. This quest's maybe few but meh, it will soon add further down along the line)

( **Also, the narrative background of each quest battle is going to be shown along with the chapters)**

 **(But before we begin, I like to give some symbolic meanings around, if you're not familiar with such RPG terms. And Um... Since FNaF is a turn based rpg game, make sure to not be confused about all this) (I will correct some mistakes when I update this later om)**

(Anyways, here's the symbols meaning)

 **\+ Plus, Increased**

 **\- Minus, Decrease**

 **% Percent**

 **Critical Strike: a percentage of chances of dealing high damage attacks**

 **(New) Fatal Attack/Strike/Damage: Same as Critical Strike but it completely ignores armor and defense**

 **(New) Elemental Attacks: Attack bound with the** ** _Forces of Nature_** **or the** ** _Winds of Magic_**

 **(New) Ethereal: Ghost like Characters**

 **(New) Attributes: (if you know Dota 2, you should have no problem understanding this) Strength, Agility, Intelligence**

 **(New) Stat Attributes: Defense, Speed, Health, Armor, Attack Speed, Magic Resistance, Physical Resistance**

 **(New) Attack types: Normal, Melee, Ranged, Sieged, Fatal, Chaos, Magic, Elemental,**

 **(New) Skill Types: Passive, Active, Triggered, Buff, Augment, Spells, Self-Inflicted, Attribute-based**

 **(New) Weapon Skill/Effects: Passive, Active, Augment, Penalties, Self-Inflicted, Attribute-based**

 **(New) Abilities: Passive, Skills, Self-Inflicted, Spells, Attribute-based**

 **(New) Attribute-based: An amplifying effect that gives additional damage to one's weapon's skills and effects, or even spells**

 **(New) Attribute amplifier: Certain Attribute point enhances or multiplies the damage of the specific Character, Weapons, Skills (active or passive), Spells and Status Points.** (If you know Riki's backstabbing ability, then you will know what was this is all about)

 **(New) Attrition: This is a damage that is taken overtime in certain environments, in which some certain characters are not used in the terrain of the environmental area that it is being inhabiting. Attrition occurs whenever a battle is being commenced**

 **(New) Character/s: (this is already known) This is a term in the quest battle information that mentions of which that you'll be going with, either the whole party or just a solo character taking these quests.**

 **(New) Morale: This is a Stat level where characters increases their all out stat line in a certain percentage, which means the lower the morale you get, the lower the character's stat line will be, as in the same manner when it goes higher for a time.**

 **(Unbreakable): This is another level of morale that which gives the certain characters complete immunity over causing-terror enemies or to put it simply they will not suffer any major penalties on their morale whenever there is an enemy character that causes terror.**

Here are the lists of Quests in this series

Quests:

 **Springtrap's Stactic Wire Whip Weapon)**

Level Requirements: Must be at least 15-25 **(Springtrap himself)**

Characters: Springtrap

Bytes required: Healing and Defensive Types

Location: Thunderous Underground Caverns Entrance

Rewards: Electrical Flesh Lasso, 7000 exp

Weapon effects _:_ **Disorients Enemies** plus with a 160 electrical damage **(Disorient last up to 3 turns)** and a chance to effect all enemies at once in one strike.

Weapon Skills: **Connection** \- grabs a nearby enemy, straddling it with it's electrical bindings, causing a 5 timed damage of 450-600, also with a 10% chance of critical strike up to 1000-1500.

 **Static Flesh** \- grants Springtrap a bonus of +30 defense, +100 attack damage, and a **Static Field** \- a passive skill that grants him an auto-counter attacks whenever he's being hit by an enemy, with a 100-200 stactic, counter damage to the enemy.

 **Springtrap's Infernal Fury (Augment)**

Level Requirements: 20-35 **(Springtrap himself)**

Characters: Springtrap

Bytes required: The X-Reaper and the X-UFO

Rewards: Ignited Fury, 5000 exp, 1000 fazbear tokens

Ability type: Augment and Buff (Can be cast at self or any friendly Ignited Animatronic Characters)

Ability effects: Gives a permanent bonus of +100 attack speed, +150 attack damage

Ability skills: **Ignited Fury** \- There are two benefits of this Augment Spell; If this Augment cast itself to Springtrap, it gives gim a minute bonus of +350 attack speed and attack damage, and if this is cast to an Ignited Animatronic this will give half of it's default buff given to Springtrap. Also, when this is active it will give a devastating -300 in defense to any who's in Ingited Fury. Plan carefully if you wish to use this very often. This augment lasts about 10 turns

Location: Fazbear's forgottened Gates

 **Chica's Rainbow Cupcake**

Level Requirements: 5-12 **(Chica herself)**

Characters: (normal) Chica

Bytes Required: Defensive and Offensive types

Rewards: Rainbow Cupcake, 1500 exp, 500 fazbear tokens

Item Type: Healing

Item Effects: Gives +400% increased of healing damage of the default cupcake **(If you don't understand, this will heal up to 800-1000 of damge to any party member)**. This will grant an effect to any cupcake heal abilities, it will grant +50 to all status attributes in any party that which Chica is **present (this means if you switch out to the second team and you use the cupcake heal ability at the end to heal to that second party, that effect will not occur to any of its members, Chica must be present in her team)**. This effect lasts up to 5 turns.

Item Skills: **Rainbow Cupcakes** \- A healing spell that heals up to 800-1000, if Chica reaches to level 20, this heal will be permanently be at 2000. This massive heal also grants some bonus attributes to your party up to +30 to any of the stats you have **(these stats are Strength, Defense, Agility and Intelligence).**

 **Rainbow Flavors** \- This is a passive skills to Chica herself, granting her a bonus of +100% more health, +50% defense and... -500 defense against to any dark, ethereal animatronic attack damage **(don't be surprised by this)**. Also granting her healing abilities with a +100% chance of purifing or even de-buffing your parties from a horrible spells, especially over time damage spells with a plus 200 heal.

Location: Rainbow Falls

 **Bonnie's Kingly Electric Guitar**

Level Requirements: 20-25 **(Bonnie himself)**

Characters: Bonnie, Spring Bonnie, Funtime Foxy, Fredbear and Metal Dash

Bytes Required: Defensive

Rewards: Kingly Electric Guitar, rewards 3000 exp, 1500 fazbear tokens

Weapon Type: Musical Instrument

Weapon Effects: **Rough Musical Notes** \- This effect grants Bonnie's attack increased to 200 and an additional of 500 damage to any orchestrated animatronics or non-orchestrated. This will also grants Bonnie's guitar attacks to cause Rock Music damage, another disorienting damage that pierces through the very soul of the non-musical animatronics

 **Loud Music-** This effect had some major speculation on Bonnie when he gains this legendary gear. To any Animatronics who has a musical instrument or even any musical talents such as singing and such, This will give a +1000% increased in their attack damage and skill based damage to any members that are in Bonnie's party, **(These are the only ones who will gain this effects are; Freddy, Phantom Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, Fredbear, Spring Bonnie, Withered Freddy, Shadow Freddy, and Metal Dash** ). To those who are not mentioned earlier, whenever Bonnie cast something that have rock related damage in it will cause a 360 damage everytime he activate/cast those abilities to any of it's members, be cautious about that. Like Chica, this effect can only be active when Bonnie is present in the first or second team, **(depends of which team that you have assigned him with)** so you don't need to worry inflicting any damage to your party members, but if you somehow let Bonnie cast something at the end and you switched immediately, it will cause damage of 360 still when you do that so, let Bonnie finish his thing before switching.

Weapon Skills- **Sonic Boom-** Bonnie strums his guitar in a Sonic styled fashion bringing a loud burst of energy thoughout the entire battlefield causing a Heal and Damage spell to his Enemies and Allies. This Massive Wave of Rock music cause high amounts of damage dealing at a maximum of 500-800 and thus also amplifying a heal augment to his party members with the same amount, also with a chance of 5% on dealing 3000 damage to all enemies. This burst damage has a 25% chance of Misscast or Missfire, damaging Bonnie himself with a 225-300 damage.

 **Metal Jam** \- This skills is the **Tier 5** upgrade of the **Bash Jam** , this skill deal high amounts of damage than to the original bash jam, this inflicts up to 550-750 of damage, also with a 15-25% chance of stunning enemies for 30 seconds. This hard core rock music also gives buffs to his musical compadres with a +40 stat attribute bonus for 8 turns.

 **RAINBOW LIGHTS!** \- this is Bonnie's ultimate skill and to make it more exciting about this ultimate of his, if you're party members has the combination build of Freddy, Funtime Foxy, Spring Bonnie or even Metal Dash... THIS will be the ultimate killer of any enemy bosses except to those who have the pasive skills being an ethereal, immunity to rock music, and 8-bit chaos warrior, then it will NOT inflict any damage to them when you do that, even if they're are at their lowest health, it will not cause any damage to them still, you're just wasting your Wrath Gauge at a pointless effort. Anyway, THIS ULTIMATE skill will burst out heavy arrays of Rainbow Lights around the entire battlefield, healing your party to the MAX! And Dealing 1000000 damage to the enemy **(this is also an area of effect damage as well** ). But be warned! If any of your party members dies in Bonnie's party, you will not be able perform this action **(if you think this is unfair, then you must be out of your mind. The band must perform together to accomplish something beyond their lives)**.

Location: Canterlot High, Rainbow Rocks

 **A Necrolic's favor**

Level Requirements: Level 35-40 **(Any Characters)**

Characters: Any

Bytes Required: Any

Rewards: Cairn Wraith, Necrolic Familiar **(Characters, only choose one!),** 9000exp, 3000 fazbear tokens, and 15 Nether Stones.

Reward Type: Character unlockment

Locations: Obsidian Netherworld and Sylvania

Character info: Necrolic Familiar- A spirit-like stone gargoyles that guards the inner chambers of the _Narrow Maze,_ along side these flying guardians is the ever known keeper of the Narrow Maze, **Visage** , a dreaded gargoyle, the bound form of a Necrolic. These Familiars are often seen throughout the entire Maze, guarding it's eternal secret from unveiling them to the mortal realm. Familiars are very solid aerial combatants and even on the ground eventually, but mostly they're good against on any type of flying units, whether they are heaviliy armored or have the passive skill of being predatory like. These tough Gargoyle's armor is very thick and at the same time, they are sometimes made up of bone-like structures running along with their bodies **(this means they can either be fragile or a very tough unit to kill from basic attacks, if you have upgraded their armor level up to the maximum level then, it should last about many hours of fighting, making them an absolute reliable unit/character to last long fights, such as boss fights).** Having a formidable character like this in your party would make ALL your members practically immune to basic attacks **(ex; Melee, Ranged, Sieged,and sometimes, Magical attacks but not all types are immune to it).** But having this character on your party will have some penalties.

Since these Gargoyles are almost ethereal in some ways and even wore high physical armor, they are borned with a High Magical Resistance or even better, they are immune to any Magical spells except chaos, but they are very, very vulnerable to Elemental and Attribute amplifying/multiplier based attacks **(ex; a sea dragon animatronic with a high inteliigence attribute and had a high attack damage focuses on sea based element. And since it's intelligence is high as well, it's attribute amplifies the damage to that of his elemental attack, making it an absolute, devastating damage to the familiar and it will not last long with just few hits).** Familiars can be very powerful, but when facing an elemental based animatronic, it will be as useless as a fellbat or even a target practice for that animatronic.

Character Skills: A Familiar carries **Augment based skills** , so it is a buffer to your party, making them all immune to physical and magical attacks, turning all your party members a devastating punch to the enemy that focuses on those attacks. But like I said it's not but all powerful character buffer and attacker, although, they are some weaknesses must be added, so it will not look like to be OP **(many great and powerful characters had their own weaknesses, you know).** Despite from their absolute weaknesses, they have strong abilities that might turn tide of your favor, **(by the way, I forgot to put these, hang on... ,they are certain elements that the Familiar will be immune with, and if you're guessing correctly, earth or ground based elements, such as rocks, stones, earth, and (possibly) nature itself)** , anyway... they have some long term surviving abilities, **(and before you could think of anything else)** , they are basically undead warriors raised from the ground by the Necrolic's power, and if you have read about Visage, he has a high strength and inteliigence attributes in his character info, making HIS raised Familiars to have the similar traits and characteristics **(probably just traits)** as him **(maybe that's why they're called 'Familiars').** Anyways, here's there skills:

 **Stone Form** : This is a short term, **rapid regeneration** skill of the Familiars, with almost have the same appearances of a stoned gargoyle, it can transfrom into them similarly into their form, making them very well protected against basic attacks **(I don't want to repeat the entire thing all over again, if you have read the informations below, then you'll know what I'm talking about, okay),** also when you activate this skill, the Familiar will land roughly on the ground, dealing a 300 physical area of effect damage around nearby enemies. When at this form, the Familiar heals up to 90% of the health that it's been lost during the fight, this is a quick regen ability will last up to 1-3 turns, or depends on what the Familiar's level is, but I recommend that; the higher the level of the Familiar is, the lesser time it will regenerate it's health back and joins in to the fray once again **(possibly, it will probably rejoin you INSTANTLY without a spending a turn, it would likely rejoin you after 5-15 seconds straight).** And it is also have a 1 turn stun duration to the enemy whenever this skill is activated **(there are no evation chance whatsoever).**

 **Petrified Stone Armor:** This skill is mixed between passive and an augment/buff ability. Petrified Stone Armor provides a bonus buff to the Familiar's armor or skin to have a very high physical damage resistance, making it all but immune to physical damage by **+300% and a +300% weakness to Elemental based Attacks and giving them also +150 in their defense.** While the other is an augment spell, buffing the entire party members with increased defense and physical damage resistance by **150% and also a +75% weakness to Elemental based damage,** this buff will lasts up to 5 turns.

 **Nether Soul Spear: (This skill is a little bit hard to explain)** If you know Visage's second skill which is **Soul Assumption** , it had the same features and mechanics to how this ability works. First, it had the passive ability to gather energies over time during battle, making the Nether Soul Spear to be more effective and powerful as it gains more energy throughout battle, at the beginning of every battle, this ability begun charging it's energy VERY SLOWLY up until it reaches it's maximum bar level, which is 6 bars and each bar gives additional effects to the Spear, and has it rises slowly towards the 6th bar, it will give ridiculous, powerful effects on the Spear. **If you wish to have this increased very fast, you must find an area that has been inhabiting by numerous Nether World Creatures, as it increases the potential of the charging the Spear more oftenly quickly. But be warned! In those areas, many Nether Worldy creatures is roaming and stalking around the area, thus increasing your encounterment by 300% and decreasing your ambush evation chance by 300% percent as well, so be careful when you're traveling these areas.** Anyways, here's the effect of the bar level of the Nether Soul Spear:

 **Each bar level has a passive skill of ignoring armor and defense COMPLETELY and it is also a 20% chance of getting fatal damage to armored and defensive units by 100% increased of each bar level damage.**

1st bar: Deals 150 damage

2nd bar: Deals 300 damage with 10% chance of strking 2 times

3rd bar: Deals 550 damage, disorients oppents, 5% chance of striking AoE attacks for 2 times

4th bar: Deals 800 damage, stuns enemies for one turn with 30% chance strike to 3 times

5th bar: Deals 1200 damage, disables enemies from casting spells and activating skill/abilities for 2 turns, 10% chance of critical strike, strike chance of 30% of getting 3 hit combo.

6th bar: **(the ultimate butt kicker)** Deals 3000 damage, stuns enemies for 2 turns, temporarily disables enemies from casting and activating their skills for a full 30-turns! 25% chance to attack 6 Nether Soul Spears at all enemies, +500% increased of fatal damage dealt against armored and defensive units, 75% chance of getting critical hits

 **Additional effects of the 6th bar: (these effects lasts up to 15 turns)**

 **Grave Chill- Gives the infected unit a -500 in speed, this chance of getting a Grave Chill on a unit is 30% chance and thus also slowling it's turn on attacking.**

 **Cripple- Gives a unit a -75 in attack speed, -100 attack damage, -45 magical damage, -200 in defense and physical damage resistance.**

The next character will be, a **Cairn Wraith** , now, this will be a little odd for a _Warhammer_ type unit doing in this particular quest battle to be a reward... Well to answer that question is very well... Unknown, but I all I can say that FNaF needs some new fresh ethereal life units. I mean Shadow Freddy is not even a shadow, like a real ethereally, shadowed being, it's just some purple freddy outfit **(sorry if I was very mean in that part)** , while Shadow Bonnie is literally a SHADOW, I know S. Freddy had some mistakes being a shadow type animatronic... but let's not discuss and argue about Shadow Freddy now, do we? I'm here to discuss about the **Cairn Wraith** , and without further a do... let's begin with it...

Okay! Now let's see, Cairn Wraiths are part of the Vampire Count's army roster in _Total War: Warhammer,_ **(I'm not going to discuss and explain about the game itself, that'll be in a different time)** as such, they are the high tier units in the Vampire Counts, in reasons for this, they are like the _Warhammer version_ of **The Grim Reaper**. Now with the Grim Reaper being describe,, they have also the same appearance of the Reper itself, though, they are Blueish or Greenish in color, mad vengeful spirits carrying a huge, magical scythe along with them in battle. They're Scythes cause way more devastating damage than The Familiar, while fatal attacks happen in charging their bar level at the max, for dealing maximum damage and increasing it's fatal damage chances. The Cairn Wraith's however, their Scythes provides a passive skill of penetrating armor and defense PERMANENTLY, without any sort of chances of penetrating armor at all. Not only their scythes can cause major armor piercing, it also has FIRE DAMAGE, meaning, while they scythed their way through penetrating enemies lines, they had capability of burning their foes to dust **(that is the main reason of why Cairn Wraiths are the elite troops of the Vampire Counts... But Wait there's more...).** While they're attacks is very intense, they also had some particular undead traits in them.

These Cairn Wraiths are OBVIOUSLY ghosts, and that means they have highly physical damage resistance to any weapons the enemy has to deal, but HERE is one very, very, VERY OP to the Cairn Wraiths... They. Had. Auto-. Revives. THIS is REALLY a passive skill of the Cairn Wraiths. Unlike to the Familiar, they're not Spirit Bound as to the Cairn Wraiths, these _Reapers_ are the souls of the fallen warriors that fought many years ago, while the Familiars are not _specifically Spirit Bound_ , because they are just raised undead warriors by the Necrolic. These skill provides the Cairn Wraith to revive after 5 turns. These Spirit Reapers don't have any active skills at all, BUT their passive skills are way more powerful as it is to them. Another passive **(that is not mentioned earlier)** is that they have natural immunity to environmental, attritional, over time damage **(if you don't know what I'm talking about; is the toxic air in the Geist Lair)** and since they are numerous environments around Animatronica, these Cairn Wraiths is MOSTLY immune to all environmental effects **(the Familiar also had this skill but it is little bit not made for environmental immunity).**

These are the skills of the Cairn Wraith...

 **Character Skills: (basically all passive skills) Fatal Scythes:** This skills grants the Cairn Wraiths FORMER weapon/skills to have the ability to permanently penetrate armor and ignores defense. Since their Scythes are very, very sharp, it also grants them 35% chance of getting critical hits and a 15% chance of fatal strikes with a +1000% increased damage being dealt whenever it makes a fatal strikes

 **Ethereal Being:** This Grants Cairn Wraiths, to have a high physical damage resistance of 500 and thus it also grants them to have -750 defense in Magical attacks and Elemental Damage.

 **Reincarnation:** After 5 turns, the Cairn Wraith will be resurrected will full health **(they have no mana)**

 **Blazing Necris:** It enhances it's weapon to have a permanent fire damage whenever its strike upon an enemy

 **Supernatural Immunity:** This gives the Cairn Wraith to have immunity over various attritional, environmental damage.

 **Crumble:** This passive skills decreases the Cairn Wraiths high all stats and attributes by -75 whenever a party member is lost. But when all party members are dead it starts to Crumble, meaning; if you think that you still have the upper hand, it's crumbling effect will take place if one or more members dies, or worse, when all members are dead and the Cairn Wraith is still alive, it will suffer rapid decreasing of its health very quickly. Even if it has a Reincarnation ability still, it will die instantly and permanently when death takes hold of it, making it no longer fight.

 **(Notes on Reincarnation and Crumble: If you switch to another party or team and that Cairn Wraith is dead, it will still revive after 5 turns, HOWEVER, it will revive with half of it's health regained when you switched back. Another is Crumble, if you have read it, then you must understand that; When the Cairn Wraith is still alive and it was the only member remains in your party, it's health will rapidly go down utterly quickly. Also, if it dies and with no party members is present in either first or second, it will be permanently dead, making a declaration of a valiant defeat).**

 **(Update Jun 24)**

 **Note** : **Heres a little bit of summary on the characters**

 **Familiar:** A Spiritual, Stoned Gargoyle that has an immunity of Magic **(ability/damage/skills)** , heavily resistant to Normal Attacks **(Melee, Ranged, Siege)** , and it is very vulnerable to all types of Elemental Damage, excluding Earth and Nether related elements...

 **Cairn Wraith:** An Ethereal, Scythe-wielding Reaper that is completely immune to Normal attacks/weapons **(except to those who are imbued with magical powers)** , slight resistance to Elemental Attacks **(all)** , and it's very, very vulnerable to all types of Magical attacks...

 **(End Update)**

X

 **(Update?)**

 **Kindred Shadows**

Level Requirements: 1-30 **(but it is very 15-30)**

Character/s: Shadow Bonnie only

Bytes Required: None

Items Rewarded: Shadow Cloak, Mark of Shadows and Staff of The Ever-Shadows

Other rewards: 300 fazbear tokens and 30 shadow orbs

Location: Shadowed Forests of Ulric Sombering Forest

Item types: **Shadow Cloak (Equipment Gear)**

 **Mark of Shadows (Symbol)**

 **Staff of The Ever-Shadows (Weapon)**

Item Effects: **Shadow Cloak** \- it grants Shadow Bonnie to have **+300% increased** chance of evading enemy attacks, whether it is Basic, Magical or Elemental. This cloak also gives S. Bonnie to have an ability called **Smoke of Shadows.** This ability is capable of cloaking the wearer with absolute dense smoke of shadows, making S. Bonnie to be very and almost concealed to the enemy, giving him a **+300 on speed** and a **+150% percent chance** of **evading** enemy attacks

 **Mark of Shadows- an** unknown symbol makes the wearer to have a passive skill of which is currently known to be quite sacred to the **Shadow Tribe** and it is a very useful tool to the wearer's party members when facing fast-attacking enemies. This Symbol gives the wearer to have **Aura of Shadows,** a passive skill that buffs nearby members and himself to have a **+200% increased** chance of evading enemy attacks.

 **Staff of The Ever-Shadows-** a staff known to be very quite dangerous to wield among all the animatronics who lives in the shadow clan, especially the ones who are not fund of using magical powers. This staff variously contains numerous lores in the **Arts of Shadow Magic.** These lores are strictly forbidden to learn for outsiders in the **Shadow Clan** , only those who are worthy will have the chance of getting this staff personally but as time goes on, nothing seem to have claimed the staff itself. When the player successfully completed this quest, it will give S. Bonnie to have knowledge of these forbidden lores. Each Lore will give the wielder various skills, and they are very disruptive and cunning spells indeed. **(Since there are no mana in FNaF World, I will think of a sub-mana that will ease the favors of our spellcasters)**

There are only two lores of Shadow Magic:

 **The Lore of Shadow Magic** \- these lore contains various, disruptive spells that will ALMOST make the enemy not to attack and cast spells at you. These are the spells that are in the Shadow Lore:

 **Fog of Shadows-** this spell has the similar effect as the "Smoke of Shadows", though, it is only castable on enemies. As the name sounds familiar to a regular fog, the caster unleashes a dark, denseful fog that blinds all enemies in it's path, making all of them to have +75% chance of attacking very blindly or to put in a regular terms, chance to miss. Also a -300 in speed **(speed in FNaF World terms, it is the attribute of how fast that character makes his/her turn).** This spell will be avaible when reaches to lvl 10

 **Shadowed Chains-** a permanent disable spell to enemies that lasts up to 6 turns. When the spell is still binding the enemies, they gain **+400% increased weakness** to all damage types, making them an absolute target practice to you party. This spell is very high tier and it will be unlocked at level 40 if you wish to cast this spell. After the spell expires, it will have a 50% chance of stunning an enemy for one turn and damaging them for 2500 points of magical damage.

 **Bolt of Shadows-** a damage dealing, disruptive spell, that lasts about 10 turns. This spell deals 75 damage, when this hits an enemy, it will have a chance to get **"plague of shadows"-** a passive effect that gives an enemy of **-500** **to speed** , **+75%** **chance** of getting unsuccesful hits upon their foes, giving your party some time, to plan of defeating them. It also has the effect of getting 300 damage per turn **(300 x 10= 3000 damage total).**

 **Ultimate Skill:**

 **Requiem of Souls-** a powerful spell that shakes the very foundation of the battlefield. This ultimate is similar to **Shadow Fiend's** ultimate. Unlike the original Requiem of Souls, it's damage multiplier comes from your party members health, since there are no souls to gather to power up the requiem, it powers up from the very health of your members. This skill will be permanently at the maximum level once unlocking it when Shadow Bonnie reaches to **level** 55\. When activating this skill, it drains **75% of all your party members health** **(including the second the party),** turning them into powerful, dark energies the powers up the requiem. This skill has a delay of 3 turns, once activated, can no longer do anything besides from channeling this spell. During the chaneling sequence, it causes an effect called **"magical interference"** \- a passive effect that affects all non-shadow animatronics to have a minus **-300 in all magical stats** including, reducing the attacks of elemental attacks by 150% and a 10% chance of doing fatal damage **(all characters, including the enemies).** Once the channeling of the spell is complete after 3 turns, it drains most of all your party members health and thus unleashing a powerful wave of dark souls ravaging and charging towards the enemy, dealing a **6000 to 9000 of damage** of armor piercing and fatal damage, thus also decreasing the armor of the enemies by 50 once the spell/attack is finished.

In addition to this ultimate skill, when S. Bonnie reaches to **level 60** onwards, the requiem of souls will now drain your party members health by **60% percent** and thus also dealing damage of **10000 to 20000 on the enemy**. In making of the mark 2 of the requiem, there's a special passive ability to when S. Bonnie reaches that level. He will gain **"Return of Souls"-** this passive grants S. Bonnie to reverse the process of the Requiem while it ravages through the enemy, meaning; When the **Mark 2** of The Requiem of Souls is activated and unleashed, it instantly returns to the caster, dealing a half of it's initial damage to the enemy. Once it returns to Shadow Bonnie, your party members will now heal of their drained health back, instantly healing them back to their full health once again. The channeling sequence of this skill has now the delay of 2 turns.

The second lore in the **Shadow Magic** is: **The Arts of Shadows-** this is a branch of shadowy arts of assassination, even though was not made for attacking his enemies in an assassin-styled fashion, but this skill branch will **(oddly)** give him the proper skill of a full timed experienced Assassin. But all these skills are but passive, though pretty useful.

 **Stealth of Shadows- "Even the most brightest of days or even the sun's lightful beams, they cannot see me in the shadows".** This skill grants S. Bonnie to have +200 speed, +100 defense and 75% chance of evading enemy attacks.

 **Shadowed Bounties- "Everytime a Shadow kills it's opponents, there will always be a bounty in each and everyone".** Whenever S. Bonnie kills an enemy, it has a +150% increased of getting additional fazbear tokens.

 **Tricks of the Shade- "Being a part time assassin gives many benefits to those who joins the order"-** Everytime S. Bonnie makes a move or do something, he automatically gets a buff on himself of +100% evasion chance, thus it also make EVERY each of his attacks is capable of doing a 25% chance of doing fatal damage to all of his abilities.

...

 **(Update June?) Okay, you know what... I'll be doing the quest battle immediately on the next chapter, but don't worry I will update this quest list further down. Anyways, I'll see you in the next chapter...**

 **I made some quality errors before but now, I fix for further understanding in this series.**

 **Xxxxx**

 **(Update June?)**

 **Emperor's Guild (Update September 10)**

Level Requirements: 41-51

Characters: Any Characters

Bytes Required: Any

Rewards: **Battlecast Spider Hunter (Pet)**

 **Platinum Armor Reinforcement (Chip)**

 **Reiksguard Captain, Battlecast Walker and Outrider Sniper (Characters)**

 **8000 Gold**

 **3000 Fazbear Tokens**

Location: Fazbear Mountains **(First MS)** and Altdorf **(Second EMTP)**

 **Description (Background):**

 **Battlecast Spider Hunter:** Ever since the crowning of the new Emperor after Karl Franz's death. The Engineers of Altdorf or even the Empire itself have grown desperate in making more Warmachines in help to defeat Chaos. The New Emperor have devised numerous of new types of warmachines can help the Empire, but he started started out a little bit simpler and small before making an actual HUGE, Badass Warmachines. The Emperor is very smart in making gadgets, robots, weapons, etc, but he kinda simply could not find or even think a simplest style of a MACHINE that is very versatile and highly mobile or highly devastating to the opposition. Thankfully, The Emperor manage to come up something very quickly and it was fairly simple as well.

Since the Old World is not much of a futuristic age in its time, The Emperor decided to go with the simplest of materials that he could possibly find to construct his machinery. Using the Iron and Crimson Crystal materials on Karaz-A-Karak, and with the help of a few goblin tinkerers in Black Karak, he created the First Skirmishing Droid ever in the Empire, The Battlecast Spider Turret. This little, Spider Turret is quite versatile and highly mobile as it is said before to have in its potential. This Unit can cause very high damage in its path, considering it's ammunition is a Sharp, Crystal Spears. They are other weapons that this can carry; One is **(as I said earlier)** the Crystal Spear as its main weapon, Second is the Neon Mounted Cannon, a disruptive weapon of the spider, and finally a mini gattling cannon in its left side. This Unit is almost fragile due to its spider-like structure, but it is very, very GOOD at harassing enemy armies from afar in the beginning of battle. The Spider has the form of a Forest Spider except it is medium armored and quite more effective in skirmishing tactics. Like the Forest Spider Goblin Archers, it has very high speed and mobility, though it causes way more damage than to them, especially when it comes to armor piercing. The Engineers of Nuln were shocked about this creation that the Emperor did, but to the Engineer's thought that it is very dangerous to use in battle but with little tests made, it was very useful. The Emperor decided to be this as a new spy unit in the Empire, the Empire itself does not have particular spy agents, so he decided this to be a new spy agent in the faction.

The **Battlecast Spider Hunter** is a unit that excels quite on staying behind in far away distances within the Army's ranks, so that it could snipe enemy units down enough to weaken them before they engaged in an actual hand-to-hand combat. This Droid has one mini-gattling turret in the side of its Neon Cannon. The Gattling Turret has a ridiculous range than any ordinary gattling weapons, this thing has a range of sniper rifle that is like to be 1000-2000 meters **(I don't particularly know the range of a REAL Sniper Rifle is).** This Gattling Turret is very effective against in armor piercing damage BUT it cannot penetrate certain high level armor, though it will penetrate it but it will cause minor damage to it. Next up, is the **Neon Cannon** , this small, mounted cannon is very good at hitting heavily tight packed units. This particular cannon has an electrical disorienting effect against heavily armored units. The cannon is long range but it had a slight problem in its accuracy, everytime it fires or even setting the projectile towards the targeted unit/s, the Spider has trouble calculating of where or when the projectile hits the enemy ACCURATELY in that certain spot. Additionally to its problems in terms of calculations, it also has a SLIGHT chance that the Neon Cannon will malfunction and thus damaging its hull and the spider itself. When this thing occurs, it results to **Reloading Repairs,** a passive ability, that gives the spider 2-3 turns to repair itself and regains 25% of its health back from the time when it malfunctions or missfire.

 **In FNaF World term.**

 **Battlecast Spider Hunter-** A highly versatile character that excels in both melee and defense. It also has good, average armor which makes it even more less possible to kill it quickly, and it is very, very quick to attack it's opponent with descent, precision accuracy, though with slight chance of missfire. The Spider like structure of this character makes it a little bit **(how you say this)** fragile in certain attacks. For example, if an animatronic wields a super ridiculously, heavy weapon, then the Spider won't last much longer after a few hits of that weapon **(I think 6 hits of a heavy weapon should automatically kill that thing, depends on how strong the enemy is).** This little, mechanical Spider has quite a few skills that has multiple purposes **(which I'm going to explain futher down below).**

 **Skils/Abilities:**

 **Passive:**

 **Crystalized Skin (Passive)-** +150% defense against light and medium weapons,-150% defense against heavy and chaos weapons.

 **Sharp Edges (Passive)-** Allows the Spider to do armor-piercing damage against heavily armored units, +35% chanceof doing fatal damage.

 **Forest Spider (Passive)-** +150% increased in agility, +45% increased in speed **(including attack speed).**

 **Reloading Repairs (Passive)-** When it malfunctions, the Spider has 2-3 turns to heal itself by 25% of its health lost. During this period, it cannot attack or do anything except using the inventory items to help the parties' members.

 **Active:**

 **Crystal Spear-** A sharp, long projectile that penetrates armor immediately, and causes a **Bleeding Effect** to an enemy. It has a 45% chance in doing this and the Bleeding Effect is a passive ability that causes the infected **(or wounded)** unit to get injured severely from any attack by 65% within 3-4 turns.

 **Neon Cannon-** A High **(sometimes AoE)** Damage that ampliefies electrical damage its main damage. **Purge Lightning** is a passive ability that eradicates mechanically armored units BUT this ability has a 15% chance in doing it. Though there's another one if the Purge Lightning doesn't apply, and that one is called the **Neon Purge,** an another passive ability that disables the same types of units, though with more powerful effects than the Purge Lightning. The Neon Purge can disable mechanically armored units for 10-20 turns, deals 2500-6500 electrical damage, and it can also binds enemies with electrifying shock damage that enables the Neon Purge to have ANOTHER passive ability on its own. This ability is called **Shock Binders,** that it is said, binds enemies with electrifying damge and gives the enemies additional damage dealt by the party. Shock binders lasts up to 5-6 turns, deals 450-1000 damage and this passive can be initiated by 25%.

 **Gattling Barrage-** This is a Skill/Ability that damages all enemies in battle and it also has the ability to penetrate armor, passively. It deals 6000-7000 damage to all enemies and has 20% chance of getting a critical attack

 **Ultimate:**

 **Weapon Barage!-** an ultimate ability that sets the Spider's all entirety of its weapon systems to fire at an initial target that deals all of the skills and passive abilities effects into one or more enemies. This Ultimate is quite good against fighting strong bosses that is heavily armored and especially, mechanically armored bosses that will almost sent them to their knees at this tiny, little droid. This Ultimate 600000-800000 damage to a single unit, though if this ultimate is activated and powerful, regular enemies are encountered in battle, it deals half of its potential damage to all enemies, with the cost of your full wrath gauge **(quite very useful but very costly to use).**

 **Description (Background)**

 **The Reiksguard Captain-** The Reiksguard is one of the oldest order of knights within the Empire, having found by Wilhelm III, the first Emperor in the line of the princes of Aldorf. These oldest sons of the Empire's nobility are very strong in the battlfield and they hold many hard core veterancy within their ranks, especially fighting the ancient enemies of mankind. Their also referred to be the grand guardsmen of the lands of the Empire, protector of its nation and personal bodyguards of their Emperor. This state of manner of being the most noble and protector of the empire and emperor, rivals them of the order of the Knights Griffon, which is also an order of knights that are essentially proclaimed to be grand protectors and defenders of the empire as well during/after the first Chaos Incursion occcured in the lands of men many, many years ago. Though, these two Knightly Orders were going settled from time to time and both of the orders were fine with this after all. Some may considered the Reiksguard to be the true defenders of the Empire but when it comes to confronting Chaos, the Knights Griffon were the preferred ones to defend their lands. But the Reiksguard were practically a Grand Order of Knights within the Empire and it is very easy to believe that they will not lose their respective figures amongst other Knightly Order and their duty to protect the lands of the Empire from its enemies in times of war.

 **In Fnaf World Terms:**

The **Reiksguard Captain** is very a combat hardened veteran that is essentially strong at most enemies he encounters when in times of battling impure creatures and viscous enemies. His steel, obsidian or iron plate of armor is hard to puncture with normal weapons or weapons were not capable of penetrating armor. Reiksguard Captain can fight in two ways, one on foot and other is mounted stated on an armored horse that which makes them more potent on the battlefield in the ranks of the Empire. His very disciplined and well trained, meaning that he can handle most combat situations and can take on most of the powerful foes, though he can't handle in dire situations when fighting against the undead, that which are potentially very impossible to take down more distinctive and powerful forms of undead like Varghulfs, Vampires, Zombie Dragons, etc, or other nasty creatures in the universe of Fnaf World.

The Reiksguard Captain can be equipped in various of weapons that can help him take down more powerful foes than him **(these weapons are; sword with a shield, spear or pikes with a shield, halberds, axes with a shield).** He can't be equipped with a range weapon because the Reiksguards doesn't particularly hold ranged weaponry within their Chapter/Order and not trained in using ranged weaponry at all. Though he can mount himself in a Barded Horse or Armored Horse when he reached a certain level **(let's say about lvl 8)** that which gives him additional abilities in his arsenal and they're very useful indeed BUT in this state he can only be equipped a Lance and a Halberd. He can possibly wield a sword and a lance at the same time, but he must reach a certain level to unlock a special trait of his called " **Weapon Master"** that which gives him the passive ability to equipped an additional aggressive weapon such as a lance, though this would sacrifice him to unequip his shield, which is also another minus in his defence but his fighting capabilities increased. They're several skills and stat line for the Reiksguard Captain, depends on his level of fighting the enemy, whether his mounted on his armored horse or on the ground on foot, his skills and abilities is changed in this course of changing his fighting style.

 **Here is the Reiksguard Captain skills, they are labelled as they follow or not in progression.**

 **Skills cannot be removed (these are skills that cannot be remove when he is or not fighting on his mount):**

 **"I shall never surrender to no foe"-** this is passive ability that gives him additional 75% to all of his stats and his assigned party group **(that I explained twice already and I will tell this again, this effect can only be inflicted to the character's implemented party group)** that lasts about 9-15 turns **.** Also an additional 25% of defence when fighting forces... or enemies from the Forces of Chaos and +45% morale.

 **"Brace Yourselves"-** this is an augment abiliy that can affect the party members to increase to their defence and melee attack by 35% within 6-10 turns that also gives another 15% plus morale to the Reiksguard Captain's assinged party members **.**

 **"For the Emperor!"-** this is the 1st ultimate skill of the Reiksguard Captain. This ability is gives the party members to be unbreakable in within 2-5 turns and provides +45% to all stat lines in the duration of 5-6 turns.

 **Reiksguard Foot (unmounted)**

 **"Weapon Master I"-** a passive ability/trait that gives him to equip more variations of weaponry with no level requirements.

 **"Weapon Master II"-** passive/ability trait to give him an ability to all types of weapons he equips (or just simply, whatever type of weapons or a particular weapon he wields, he gains a one or two more skill/abilities, depends on that weapon.

 **Reiksguard Captain (mounted)**

 **"Shock Cavalry"-** this is a passive trait that gives the Reiksguard Captain to do a fatal strike and a critical damage every 2 or 3 turns, once the battle begins, he gets to do the said manner of attack in everytime once a battle begins to commence. These fatal and critical damage increases to 150% to his regular attacks.

 **"Weapon Master III"-** this level of weapon mastery inflicts both functions of the weapon master rank of I and II. This also gives an addtional boost to all stat lines by 15% but with another major plus of 20% to defence.

 **"Shield Bearer II"-** this is pssive ability that gives the Reiksquard certain additional percentage of protection and defense whenever he's equipped with a shield. It can also gives him +30% morale and +10% attack damage.

 **"Anti-Infantry"-** this passsive trait gives the Reiksguard Captain additional attack damage to those enemies who are infantry-based or unmounted. But this does not include if it is not capable of inflicting armour piercing damage against very well armored infantry based enemies, BUT thanks to his "Shock Cavalry" trait he can do the exact the same thing as said ealier when it comes to inflicting major damage to infantry based enemies that are wearing considerable armor, while not capable of doing armor piercing damage and now, with the Shock Cavalry trait, he can **.**

 **"Anti-Large"-** this is a trait where it is only available when he is wielding a halberd. This trait can gives him additional damage towards against bestial foes **.**

 **"Armor IV"-** this unique passive ability, provides addtional protection from normal melee and ranged attacks. This passive gains a reduction of 150% to enemy attacks whom are which is said, has normal ranged and melee attacks and it gains him +400 in defence.

 **"Chaaaaaarge!"-** the second ultimate of the Reiksguard Captain that which orders all members of his assigned party charge the 5-6 times against on random enemies with increased 250% of attack damage and 30% chances of getting a crit whilst in this mode. After this ability is finished, the entire members of the Reiksguard Captain's party becomes unbreakable mode for 4 turns and +75% in defence.

 **Description (Background)**

 **Battlecast Walker-** Ever since The Empire encountered a massive gigntic bestial assault of the Greenskins, Chaos and Vampire Counts. The Empire of Man was struggling of maintaining their borders from the gigantic threat that their enemy has brought down upon. Meanwhile in the Emperor's worksspace, He was trying to build a gigantic scale machinery which to help to defeat the monstrous threat. This project of his was considerably hard to do especially for the adepts of the Engineers of Nuln, and it takes a huge, ridiculous amounts of time to build it on time to strike the enemy. After almost a year and half, the Emperor has finally built the first ever gigantic scale warmachine of the Empire, and it was name Battlecast Walker or Dreadnought. This impressive piece of machinery has the same appearance of an Imperial Walker in the Star Wars universe but it looks more medieval and dragon like. it is also worth noting that its entire weapon system are very advanced in the very age of the Old World, rivaling almost to the technology of the Skaven's Warlock Engineers. Now with this, almost a titan class warmachine, **(and yet also an advance weapon type** **Warmachine)** The Empire shall strike back upon their enemies and regained of what they have lost in this incursion.

 **In Fnaf World**

The **Battlecast Walker** is a huge animatronic killing machine, and it's very heavily armed and armored as much as the same of the Land Raider in the 40K universe. Since redundantly huge, it is very, very hard to draw the machine into the game due to its, as said earlier it's huge and it could hardly be able to put it into the game itself. On the bright side, however, the Battlecast Walker has a set of powerful abilities that would essentially help against fighting bestial, larger, and even daemonic enemies. As said before, this Warmachine is so heavily armed and armored that it could almost withstand most attacks of the enemy would throw at it, increasing more to its durability and survivability in battle. This Warmachine holds 5-6 weapons in its arsenal and they are very excessively powerful to the enemy, but there is one draw back however. Since this is very, very huge, armed and armored, the enemy in all due likelihood, would have a massive firepower hard on it, that would make this powerful machine into considerable danger in most situations. But the best option/thing to do to pretect this thing whilst it lays down a whole lot of whop-ass to the enemy is not just let it get punch in the face, especially from any sort of anti-armor weapons or powerful enemy heroes.

...

 **Okay! That's all for now, ladies and gentleman, but don't worry it will expand over the line when I update this soon! Like I said this is very few, but if you like contribute something about your make-up quest battles/chains, put that in the review panel and I will do my best to put in here :)**

 **Anyways, this is GrudgeThrower saying: May the Force of FNaF be with you all! "Sallutes"**

 **End...**


	2. Items

**Items in FNaF World: Quest Battles**

 **Xxxxxxxx**

 **(Whoops, I forgot to upload this before scholl had started, sorry about that)**

* * *

 **Greetings and Salutations, friends, this is Grudgethrower, (and no I am not Arch Warhammer)** **here for the continuation of this series in FNaF World: Quest Battles. Remember the last time; I said that I'm going to do the quest battles in the next chapter. Well, unfortunately, I lied to that part actually. The reason behind this was, that there's a lot of events have been going on recently, especially School is about to start next week and that makes my job a lot harder. I had no time to scheduled my submissions to this** , **but I'll try to submit as much as I can without getting any of my works in school involved. Hat being said, I will submit quite slowly and very late, due to the fact that I'm a fourth-year high school, it makes my job in making these a lot harder, trust me, I've experienced this before when I'm still not a fanfiction member at that time, and to think of it, some of you may have thought of this already as well.**

 **Anyways, shit is starting to spiral down on me and let's hope I git gud this time, not to mention, I nearly won at the point of where I'm not going to summer school last year, damn you all should focus on your studies, it's quite a heavy blow if you get my drift. With that actually achieved, I started to develop much in to my skills, my art skills and my grammar skills have improved over time, though my grammar does little make sense at times but hey, at least I did some improvements during the summer period am I right?. Another particular reason that this was not a beginning chapter of this series is because, I'm quite more accurate and confident about putting details in the quest battles, especially what you get and how they function well in their party members. Again, like I said, this was an inspiration of the recent update of FNaF World and as well as the Five Nights at F***boys series. Speaking of the update, FNaF sister location has been revealed recently and my god, Scott had taken a deep toll in this series, gotta give the guy credit, he does an amazing job keeping this series alive and so do I as well, though I'm not a game designer as The Magnificent Scott Cawthon himself, but I will soon be, if I get the chance. Also, by the part I said about how precise my grammar in making the terms and functions in what rewards and items you get after completing them, in the first one, I was pretty damn confident about making more of those rather than writing the particular events in the quest battles. I deeply apologize if I sound like Sonic or Rainbow Dash at the part there, but let's not get deep into that topic now...**

 **By the way, you'll probably ask; "If this isn't the first chapter, then what contains here". Well to answer your question, this is like, the first one I did before, but only this time, it's all about the items that you'll be getting along the way, including the legendary ones. Speaking of the Legendary ones, in this chapter (perhaps), this is the full in-depth guide towards the items that you'll be getting; their types, functions, effects, abilities and penalties. Like I said in the first one; "If you want your specific items or weapons in this series, go ahead and put that in the reviews and I'll be adding it with no ideal refusal over me". HOWEVER give your items a specific details before adding it, I don't want to add something that is not fully detailed, though few descriptions is enough to do it(I don't want to be mean you all, I just..."sigh" you'll understand). Anywho, the items in this event is quite complicated, if you have Total War: Warhammer, you should be able to understand, and speaking of that, the legendary items in the quest battles have a particular reason is to why they must get those legendary items. If by any chance, if Scott Cawthon manage to noticed this (I beg all of you to give Scott Cawthon a hind sight in this, it will make FNaF World the best game, EVER), and thinks of a mechanic on how to use these items's abilities during battle, but I prefer to have the keys are like F1 to F6 or number keys of 1-6 and to use the characters abilities is Ctrl 1-6. Anyways, I don't want to spend your time seeing this but it's a worth to see, don't you think? Now with all that finished let's begin...**

* * *

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **But before I DO begin, let's start with symbolic meanings again, if you still don't know**

 **\+ plus, increased**

 **\- minus, decreased**

 **% percent**

* * *

Let's start...

There are many items scattered around in the World of Animatronica, as well as the roaming wild life Animatronics around in numerous areas. These items can be found almost anywhere in Animatronica; they can be found in deep dungeon raids, killing enemies, completing quest battles, and defeating powerful, tyrannical bosses in certain levels. Though, they are some items can only be equipped by certain character, for example; if you have a Wire Whip lvl6 on your inventory, it can only be worned by Springtrap, since he is the only one capable of using a whip as his weapon of choice at times.

In terms of these items, they can be very hard to find at times, and sometimes, some of these items can actually be more powerful than the legendary items. However, they can be useless at times in terms on how they function in battle, not to mention these items are quite lacking over towards on their own abilities and effects in certain characters. But they can't be that USELESS, you must only understand their functions and boom! you got yourself a badass item/weapon. But be careful though, they are some items can give certain penalties or effects that can be quite a aggressive and painful towards your characters.

 **(By the way, in the next chapter, I'll be showcasing the Factions existed in Animatronica, it'll take some time but regardless, I'll do the best I can to submit these as much as possible before School start and hope you'll understand about the situation that I'm in right now.)**

There are many types of items can be found around in the Animatronica but as such, these items can only be found in certain areas around Animatronica. Once again, be careful to which area you'll end up travelling with and some of these, hold the quest battle's locations, **but there is an easy way to get to it; If you can afford 2500 fazbear tokens, you'll be able to teleport there immediately with no ideal threats or dangers going through those areas. These option can be found when you see the detail panel of the quest battles (But since this is a fanfiction and not a game, I won't be using those quite often much).**

Anyways, here are the item/weapon types: **(This is a LOT actually)**

 **1) Common**

 **2) Uncommon**

 **3) Elemental**

 **4) Rare**

 **5) Epic**

 **6) Magical**

 **7) Enchanted**

 **8) Experimented**

 **9) Symbols**

 **10) Mark**

 **11) Crafted**

 **12) Scavenged**

 **13) Anti-**

 **14) Staff**

 **15) Accessories**

 **16) Shield**

 **17) Armor Piercing**

 **18) Expendable**

 **19) Musical/Orchastrated**

 **20) Legendary**

 **1) Common-** this type of items/weapons are COMMONLY found in certain areas, though some common items/weapon can be either enchanced, magical or even a high level rank

 **2) Uncommon-** unlike the common, these uncommon items/weapons can still be foundable in certain areas, however they have less descent chances to be discovered after battle than the the common ones.

 **3) Elemental-** elemental based items/weapon can be found anywhere in Animatronica, either common or uncommon, but they sometimes can be found in a more hospitable environment, based on what element it has.

 **4) Rare-** these items can be hard to find than the Common and Uncommon. They can still be found all around in Animatronica but they are very hard depends on what they have in their abilities and effects

 **5) Epic-** these are the item/weapons type that are very shity to find at times. Despite from its name, they are very hard to find and pretty damn useful in battle, especially in early to mid game. **The reason I said "shity" at that first sentence, is because; they can only be found in numerous dungeons, labyrinths, dimensions, boss battles, and completing additional mission objectives, not around in the surface Animatronica AT ALL.**

 **6) Magical-** these are the weapons that are imbued with magic, thus has the passive ability of causing magical damage, either melee, range, sieged and armor piercing weapons. In order for your weapons to have these upgraded with magic, you must gather certain items for the **Runesmith,** for he has the skills to upgrade and make weapons that has magical capabilities. Not only you must gather parts to make your weapons more powerful, you must pay the Runesmith a certain amount of fazbear tokens before upgrading, the higher the level of the weapon is, the higher the amount is to pay for it. Also, they grant additional protection against magical attacks.

 **7) Enchanted-** like the magical weapons, these weapon variations provides not only magical damage but also provides additional passive abilities and effects to the weapon itself. Though the legendary weapons and the other weapon type also had this effects but this enchanted weapons provides additional skills that can either be active or passive as well. The enchanted weapons can have aura's, like for an example; "The Fazbear Knights have flaming lances as their weapon of choice, this lances have fiery auras around them that deals overtime burn damage whenever it strucks an enemy". Occasionally, enchanted weapons are defined as blessed weapon by a particular god. **(Well, there are no gods and goddesses in FNaF World, but let's just say, these weapon are gifted with special powers).** Enchanted weapons gives additional protection against elemental based damage, though it is only focused on the certain element that the weapon has.

 **8) Experimented-** there are very little experimented weapons can be found in Animatronica, well, to rather saying the word "found" let's say... _Crafted_ sort to say. Experimented weapons can only be crafted by getting numerous, certain parts for the upgrades. It's quite to say that you'll be getting a hard time farming a lot if you wish to get these items, they cost 20% more than any upgrades. HOWEVER, getting your weapon to be experimented, you must first find certain character smiths around in Animatronica, if you wish to get these upgrades. There is a certain quest that gives you access to one of the smiths, if you don't know who it is yet, it's Dr. Thrax, the GLA toxin general. Thrax is the main inspiration for this weapon types, he's specialty of making biochemical weapons is the good example for one of the experimented weapons here in these section.

 **9) Marks/Symbol-** these are items that gives passive buffs or effects within a single character, symbolic items can be a huge tool to when one of your characters have joined a certain organization.

 **10) Banners-** same function as the symbol, though the banners gives more potential than the symbols, **(you'll get what I mean when I upload another quest battle)**. Unlike the symbol, the banner can give buffs to all members at once, while the symbols can only buffed up a single character. Though you can only assign one to each groups, think of it as the chips in FNaF World, the only difference to it is that the banners can buff the groups more differently as it is.

 **11) Crafted-** **(if you played Angry Birds Epic, then you should have no problem understanding this)** crafted weapons can only be built in certain blacksmiths building around Animatronica. Crafted comes from scavenged parts that can be found all around in Animatronica, by either looting after fighting the enemies or even harvesting them at your base.

In order to get these Crafted items to function, get the following instructed parts of that weapon and bring it back to the smith and will forged it to become a fully functioned. However, like in Angry Birds Epic, once you created that weapon, it will role a dice, the more of the dots appeared the higher level of the weapon. The Ranking of these weapons can be 1-10 stars, but the max level of the weapons is Lvl 30-45.

 **12) Scavenged-** these are the item parts that requires to build the Crafted weapons

13) **Anti-** these types of weapons are specialized over against certain enemies. Let's say, if you have a **Flaming Kance** for an example, the weapon itself is good against Monstrous Animatronics, then it is an Anti-Monstrous weapon.

 **14) Staff-** a weapon type that gives the wielder to have additional protection against magical attacks. So does giving themselves magical attacks to their owner.

 **15) Accessories-** are the most useful tool when you're up against numerous magical and elemental based enemies. Not only it does provides more protection against magical and elemental attacks, they also give awesome buffs to your characters. For example, if you have a **Demolition Talisman,** it gives the wearer an AoE damage on their regular attacks.

 **16) Shield-** a one handed item that gives additional protection against all physical related damage, but here's one awful thing about having TOO much armor. The higher the armor the character is, the higher the damage that character gets when he/she is being damaged by a **Fatal** and **Armor piercing** attacks. But do not worry they're still items provides more defensive stats without the option of giving them additional armor in them.

 **17) Armor Piercing-** these weapon variations are all but sharp and pointy and gives more additional damage when it comes to pierce the enemies' armor full on.

 **18) Expendable-** this are items/weapons that doesn't require any too much attention, because all of these are have poor stats BUT when you sell them to a **Merchant** nearby it gives you ridiculously high amounts of Fazbear Tokens when you sell it. So if you find one hanging around, sell it immediately, 'cause it is just a waste to your inventory

 **19) Musical/Orchastrated-** these are the weapon that are fused with the power of music. Musical weapons are influenced in Rock, Metal, Rap, Other Musical categories, while the Orchastrated ones are influenced in Peaceful tones that describes the eternal harmony of the world, or even pictures other amazing thoughts to the listener.

 **20) Legendary-** these are the weapon variations that can ONLY be assigned to a certain chracter, you cannot equip this to another character unless they are related to them. These Legendary items can only be achieved/gained in **Quest Battles** as a reward for the character's completed quest.

 **Xxxxxxxx**

* * *

 **Anyways that's all for now, sorry if it is short but I'm in a rush to submit this one and more other Quest Battles. It will take some time to update this, but I will continue this further on until it is complete.**

 **Hope you enjoy these, and this Grudgethrower saying, "May the force of FNaF be with you all! PEACE!...**


	3. The Beginning of the journey

FNaF Operations: Quest Battles

Chapter 1: Beginning

X

 **Greeting and Salutations, Friends, I am Grudgethrower, back for more Quest Battles in FNaF World, and this time, I finally manage to create the ACTUAL first chapter of these series, featuring on how the series even began. Of course, every story has its every beginning, so I decided to do the same BUT it's start with a reason of me explaining how the entire scenario had been created from the start. Speaking of which, the battle scene is QUITE off-grammar so try to imagine how it goes and ended throughout every chapter. By the way, there's gonna be a random chapter that I'll be showcasing and explaining about how certain characters, units, items, levels and the mechanics works. Though once in every hour I spent my entire god damn time in the world is all but writing and thinking on this series, so give me a LITTLE bit of review, I truly appreciated, please support my story for once in a while, just at least once and I'm very thankful about it, no doubt. By the way, I also forgot to mention that there's several alternative universes is going to be present in this timeline of the series, let's say the Horus Heresy in Warhammer 40K BUT in a different phase. And no, I will not inlcude the fucking End Times because, 'cause fuck the End Times, it's very tragic and well, it's not exciting to have an age of the "world is about to end" thing, it's not going to be pleasant. Though the Storm of Chaos is going to be involved in this as well. Also I have a couple of surprises for you in later chapters so, be ready for anything, I guarantee it.**

 **Anyways, enough of my ramblings, let's get on wiv' it, 'ERE WE GO!**

 **Leave a review if you like the story, it gives me more support to continue this.**

 **NOW PRESS START TO BEGIN!**

 **X**

In Animatronica

 _The entire world of Animatronica was a peaceful and harmonious place, where all living or non-living Animatronics live in peace and harmony. The World of Animatronica was ever the most peaceful world that has ever known throughout in the entire history of its creation. Peace and Harmony surrounds every each of its continents, even the most deadliest of nations ever existing in Animatronica had no intentions of conquest nor expanding their rule. The entirety of Animatronica was the perfect place of where all life can chill and relax with no ideal dangers of being killed or hunted down. This was the safest world ever known to exist in the Mechanicus Galaxy, and still, it remains as it is today and everyone living in Animatronica was very about it._

 _..._

 _However, some say; "Peace can't exist if there's no war"..._

 _X_

 ** _"The Time is nigh, the Age of War is Coming, Chaos has come!"_**

 ** _"The Age of Reckoning has Come! There's no where left to run!_**

Outside in the space of Animatronica, there was huge, purple comet coming straight forwards towards Animatronica. The Comet itself was smoking with pure 8-bit Chaos Energy, and with no Animatronics being aware of this thing that's coming towards them, they had no idea what has brought down upon them unto this day. This day is going to mark the Age of Reckoning...

 **In Fazbear Hills, Springtrap's Pizzeria**

12:00 Noon **(Yes, there's also time in this universe, deal with it)**

At Springtrap's Dinery, all of the Fazbear crew; Freddy, Bonnie, Chica and Foxy, were having their daily breakfast at their friend's dinery restaurant, of which that is belong to their noble friend, Springtrap. Freddy's crew were having enjoying on one of their favorite past, launch, as usual, they eat pizza or other delicacies that Animatronica has to offer and they, actually enjoyed it a lot, especially sweet ones.

"Wow Springtrap, I never knew you were great at making pizzas before. Since when did you learn this stuff?" Freddy said as he takes another bite of his pizza. Springtrap rubbed the back of his head, slight embarrassed, "Hehe, well let's just say that, Spring Bonnie taught me a lot of things and they were ABSOLUTELY hard to master but I got the hang of it so, no big deal about it" Springtrap said as he pour down some soda's on his friend's cups. "Here", Springtrap gave their preferred drinks at their table, "So lass, how's it going with you and Spring Bonnie relationship" Foxy asked as he took a sip of his grog. Springtrap sat beside Bonnie, " Well, it's doing fine, nothing unusual is happening, everything is doing fine for the least".

"By the way, guys, have you heard about the local raidings occuring out lately?" Bonnies asked, "Yes I've heard of those things, those marauders have no conscience when they do these things, it's aggravating, I can tell you that" Springtrap. "Speaking of them, why are they raiding? I thought all of the citizens throught in Animatronica are all but friendly animatronics but with these happening I don't know what to believe anymore. Why are they doing these?" Chica spoke. "Yeah, why are they doing this things, they're harming innocents peo-er, animatronics, they should be put in jail" Freddy said as he took a sip on his soda cup.

"I don't know about you all, but I believe Animatronica is starting to change" Springtrap spoke. Foxy arch an eyebrow, "Wait, what do you mean by "starting to change, is there something that we don't know of yet to as why is these turn of events are occurring". "I don't know, Foxy, but I believe the world is changing, even if this is the most known world to be the safest place known throughout the Mechanicus Galaxy but it still has to change for the better. If there's peace, there's also war" Springtrap said. That word made them gasp as they, for the first time ever heard such a thing called "War".

"Are you saying that Animatronica will have an Age of War, Springtrap?" Bonnie asked, "Yes, I believe so, but maybe-" Springtrap was cut off by the sound of a nuclear explosion going off. "Whoa, what was that?" Freddy wondered, "I don't know let's check it out" Bonnie added". The Gang brought down their cups and leaves them on the table as they headed outside of Dinery.

Outside, far from the far away distance of the dinery, a huge, purple colored mushroom like cloud can be seen far, far way. "What is that?!" Freddy exclaimed, _"Wait, that explosion, that air, that power, could that be possibly be-"_ Springtrap's thought's was cut off as he widens his eyes as he saw a huge cloud of purple smoke coming towards at horrendous speed _._ "Everyone, Inside Now!" Springtrap yelled as he and the rest of Freddy's crew goes inside of the building and takes cover from coming wave of purple smoke. Everyone take covers on random, huge tables that can shield them on what is coming towards them. As the gust of winds was vastly aproaching with full force, it destroys everything in its path of destruction. As Springtrap looked towards the approaching smoke of destruction, he widens his eyes as he run towards his friends yelling, **"Brace for Impact!",** before the winds entered the Pizzeria he manages to jump towards a good cover for the winds' impact charge. As it enters the dinery, the winds blown the glass windows and doors into pieces, scaterring every shard of it. While it rages, Freddy and His friends, including Springtrap were holding the best they can to not be blown away by the winds or even getting destroyed by its ravaging force in the process.

After a full, two minutes, the ravaging winds finally calmed down and the gang was relieved that none of them have gotten caught in the midst of the destructive winds. All of them were safe from the destruction, luckily the tables that they were using to protect themselves against the winds manages to shield and prectect them from its ravaging force. When everything was in the clear, the gang readajust themselves as they survey the area and thinks of what the hell was that back there. As Springtrap regained his pose, he spoke, "Geez, Is everyone alright?". Freddy stand up from his shielded table, "I'm Alright". Bonnie revealed himself at the counter, "Same Here". "Ay, same here as well, we're both alright" Foxy stands up while a scared Chica was holding his shoulder. "Looks like Everyone's alright, good, I thought we're all done for" Springtrap sighed as he looks arounds.

"What was that, Springtrap?" Bonnie asked, "I have no idea, Bonnie but I have a slightest clue to what those winds are" Springtrap said. "Can you tells us, Springtrap? I have a feeling that those blasted winds are not yer ordinary storm winds, those winds is FAR more stronger than those" Foxy spoke. "Indeed, Foxy, I'll tell you all about it. But first, follow me" Springtrap said as guided his friends to his underground lair.

X

 **Deep inside within the underground**

Springtrap guided the gang in his underground lair **(which is intentionally also built underground the Pizzeria),** as they traverse further down in the crevass, it gets darker and darker as they go deeper. Luckily though, Springtrap carried a torch before even going down in his deep, underground lair.

After 10 minutes, they reach a 40-foot door with a sign above that says "Adeptus Mechanicus". As the gang witnessed the door, they were speechless but Foxy, however was not speechless rather, he was very surprised about it. "Springtrap, don't tell me that you're one of those X Primarchs that fought in the War in Mechanicus 1000 years ago?!". Springtrap chuckled as Foxy got confused, "No, I'm not one of the Primarchs that fought in Mechanicus. This chamber belongs to an Old Friend of mine that it is you, Foxy figured that he was indeed an X Primarch but now he's missing and no one knows where he had gone to".

"Whoa, is there a reason to as why he'd gone missing, Springtrap?" Bonnie asked, "I don't know, it's been thirty years since I have last seen of him-" Springtrap lowered his head as memories of his friend returning,"-but let's hope, he's okay, I don't know what horrors he's been facing throughtout this years". The Gang felt sorry for him, whoever this friend that Springtrap is talking about, he is truly a good friend to him. Freddy put a hand on his shoulder, "It's okay, Springtrap everything's gonna be okay, after all you, still have us. We're all here for you." Springtrap smiled, "Thanks Guys, you're best of friends that any Animatronic could ever wish to have". Chica beamed, "Thanks, Springtrap, now how about you open the door and let's see what secrets can be found inside.

Springtrap smiled as he opened the door. As the door opened, the entire crew was shocked about the entire thing that they have witnessed. For such being an underground lair, it is also huge, big library that stretch over miles deep within its structures. The entire library was **(obviously)** full of books, tomes, scrolls, etc,. "Wow, this is huge! It's way more bigger than I see in the pictures, this library is huge as the Mediterranean Sea is" Foxy said. "It's almost like the entirety of Animatronica's history is kept in this library or even the Mechanicus". Springtrap chukled, "Yes, indeed it is. This Library is one of the ancient structures that is created even when the time of the first X Primarchs walk in Animatronica soil."

As Springtrap leads the Freddy crew deep within the maze-like library of the Ancient Mechanicus, he also the told them about the history of how the first X Primarchs built these structures deep underground using their advanced technology, and even how the Primarchs evolutionized the entirety of Animatronica in the year 2030-2135 I.A.C and even told them about how Mechanirium was formed. "That's a fascinating little story there, Lass, how in the world did you even get these knowledge?" Foxy asked, "Easy- Springtrap started as he looks for the book he's been looking for, -when the time of the First X Primarchs walks in Animatronica they... Well let's just say that they did somethings to me that made me lived longer than any ordinary animatronics and they told about everything in their social lives."

"Are ye saying that even the time of the X Primarchs you were already there and they made you into something that is for now, still living after thousands of years?" Foxy said thriving the crew into complete utter shocked that there was a thousand year old bonnie animatronic. Springtrap chukled, "Yes, indeed, don't even consider that there's a dead man inside me but alas, I'm quite something beyond than any animatronics could be". "Oh! Here it is, finally", he said as he picks up a very, very old book that resembles to be like a bible-like book. "What did you find, Springtrap ?" Bonnie asked, "The Liber Mechanicus, this book contains the answers that we need". "Well, what're you waiting for? Let's see" Freddy said excitedly.

"Okay, here it goes" Springtrap said as he opened the book. When the book was open, they saw ancient texts all around the entire book, containing intriguing information, though the text was clearly unreadable to Freddy's crew but Springtrap on the other hand, he can read these text with no ideal problems. "Whoa, Lass, this book is amazing, this thing is almost a Millennium year old, does the Primarchs always have this in their distinctive chambers?" Foxy asked. "Yes, Foxy, but books such as the Liber Mechanicus itself, they're very quite rare to see this in libraries like this. Luckily for us, this library had this book".

"How many of these "Libraries" are in Animatronica when the Primarchs built them" Chica asked, "Maybe from around _seven_ of them I'm not sure, they are several of these lying around, but all I could say that there's seven of them for the least", Springtrap spoke. "Man, how are we going to read this thing, the language of the text is quite ancient and advanced" Freddy said. "Don't worry, Freddy, I can read texts, no problem" Springtrap said as he suddenly widens his eyes from shear horror and terror.

"No, no, this can't be-", Springtrap was so shocked about this that he can't even the correct words to describe it, "-it can't be, this is impossible". "What's impossible?" Bonnie asked as Foxy realized to wha is Springtrap is talking about, "Lass, don't tell me-", "Yes, indeed, Foxy, the Age of War in Animatronica has begun, Chaos has arrived". The Entire Gang was in complete shock, "Wait, so your saying that

... **(still in progress)**


End file.
